


The Chosen One

by RegulusLi



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), not in english
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: Chosen from the dead by the Traveller’s Ghost, Guardians are those rare few able to wield the Light as a weapon.huh.





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

“Chosen from the dead by the Traveller’s Ghost, Guardians are those rare few able to wield the Light as a weapon.”

这是新晋守护者刚来旅行者基地时收到的“守护者手册”上面的第一句话，紧跟其后的才是“Ghost使用和维护指南”。考虑到Ghost和守护者来说基本是“你跳我也跳”的关系，可见Vanguard是多重视这种跟写在古代宗教课本里一样的句子。

瘦高的新人术士走在旅行者基地覆盖着一层薄雪的栈桥上，一手举着Ikora半小时前交到他手里的“守护者手册”，一手拉扯着术士外袍紧过头了的领口。周围的一切在深色皮肤青年眼里看在都离奇而陌生，他放弃了折腾那件难受的高领袍子，转而烦躁地抓挠起自己只留着短短毛寸的脑袋。

“你敢相信吗，且不论旅行者到底会不会犯错，”他冲自己的Ghost说道，但在Ghost开始反驳前竖起一根手指把它没来得及处理的句子全堵住，“不，不，我现在不想跟你讨论这个，你知道我是怎么想的，就像我说的‘且不论’这前半个句子的正确性，守护者是那些极少数能够将Light作为武器使用的战士，看看这周围，这哪有极少数的样子。”

青年挥手示意几乎人满为患的广场，他先前离开集市时差点没能从簇拥在Master Rahool跟前的人群中挤出来，他需要足够的空间思考，跟他时刻不分离的Ghost已经足够让他感到无法呼吸，更别说被人声和装甲碰撞声音挤满的集市了。

“而且我只是个技术人员，哪可能是什么战士。”为了证明自己的话，年轻人冲他的Ghost展示他全无肌肉的细瘦手臂，“所以我一开始就告诉你，肯定是旅行者弄错了，谁都会犯错的，是不是？就算是旅行着…好吧我知道这听起来不太可能，但是猩红军团已经被击败了，为什么这种时候选了我做守护者？”

“我以为你不想跟我讨论这个，Bilal，需要我用录音来证明吗？”Ghost机械化的电子女声带着些趾高气昂的调子，Bilal以前从不知道Ghost还能这么充满嘲讽，他记得自己是听着守护者的故事长大的，并且从小就崇拜着几乎全知全能的Ikora Rey，但直到从那个偏远星球回到地球，他也不敢相信自己也成了守护者，甚至还是个接受Ikora指导的术士。

旅行者在上，这玩笑开得也太过头了。

Bilal在Ghost开始播放短短几秒前的录音后，懊恼地把脸埋在那本厚厚的手册里，刚从那个名字都想不起的星球上醒来时，他连脉冲步枪都拿不起来，更别说瞄准什么移动中的威克斯了，想到那些可怕的外星生物，Bilal就能感到背后一层冷汗。

“别哭丧着脸，Bilal，旅行者从没选错过守护者，光能在守护者苏醒时照耀出太阳系以外，才让我能够找到你，我的守护者，你对我来说是无可取代的。”Ghost的声音温柔下来，这让Bilal不由自主地脸红起来，他不记得自己被复活前的任何事情，只有附着在那些记忆上的感情模糊地填补了大片空白，柔软女声让他心跳快了几拍的感觉却是完全陌生的。

“直觉告诉我不该相信你的话，但这确实让我感觉好多了，谢谢，Ghost，”Bilal长长地吁出口气，陌生的环境，陌生的记忆和周围嘈杂的陌生人，这一切都让他急切地想要寻找哪怕一点点熟悉的东西，但可惜他生命中唯一熟悉的就是这个有时候过于刻薄的Ghost，还有将他从太阳系外星球带回来地球的猎人先生。

说到这个，Bilal突然意识到自从回到高塔就再没见过他的救命恩人，但没等他开口询问，就被他的Ghost堵了回去。

“我们可是一体的，Bilal，你的直觉能把你从重伤状态中救活吗？你的直觉能在你踩重威克斯陷进时把你复活吗？”Ghost不耐烦地在半空中翻滚着大叫，黑红相见的叶片跟着旋转震动起来，“下次你再躲在掩体后面哭的时候我可不会救你了！我再也不从你的背包里出来了！”

“我不是这个意思，你别生气啊，”Bilal无力地抗议道。

“错误：生气是无效的路径，我只是一个会飞的铁家伙，我没有生气这种功能。”Ghost围着他飞了一圈，最后在半空中摇晃着转过身去背对着Bilal。

“我没这么说…”

“你就是这么想的！”Ghost转了个圈，但一点儿转回来的意思都没有，“我要是有感情这种功能的话，现在已经受伤了。”

“我道歉，好吗？我郑重跟你道歉，你是我的光能，你把我从废弃的科研基地复活，指引我回到高塔基地，还让我有机会见到Ikora导师，我跟你道谢都来不及，如果有什么能弥补我过错，你一定要……”

这话让Ghost稍稍转过头来，Bilal发誓在蓝色的机械光中看见了狡黠的神情，“如果你坚持要道歉的话，我也不好拦着你。”

“……想要什么你就说吧。”Bilal深深叹了口气，他对高塔和现在的地球一无所知，而且看Ghost这架势，刚来到基地时领到的3000微光币可能连今天都撑不过去了。

“这可是你坚持的，但你看到艾佛瑞斯那里新进的一批Ghost外观了吗，我喜欢蓝色和浅黄色相间的那个，只有术士会喜欢这种黑金相间的戏剧化配色，”重新带上愉快的语气，Ghost甚至蹭了一下Bilal脸颊，就自顾自地飘向广场的另一边，在Bilal叹着气跟上来时继续说道：“哦，如果你想知道咱们当时遇到的那个猎人的话，我听说他现在在欧洲死区，等一会儿吃饱了肚子来场冒险，怎么样？”

现在回想起来，当时Bilal应该说不的。


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

欧洲死区在下雨，当然了，欧洲死区总是在下雨，Bilal猜这大概是这地方会叫欧洲死区的原因之一。坐在教堂二楼木板搭建的平台上，手里攥着Devrim Kay几分钟前递给他的热茶，暖意从手掌传至全身，他才意识到高塔基地派发的单薄轻甲根本无法抵御雪山和大雨带来的寒意，就连靴子都被雨水和泥浆浸透，而他正裹着Kay借给他的毯子瑟瑟发抖。

“你看起来就像只从被从水里捞出来的猫，守护者，”Devrim将他的宝贝狙击枪靠在窗边，端着自己勾着金边的茶杯和一盘饼干坐到Bilal旁边，“来片饼干吗，我亲爱的？嘿，开心点儿，这雨天很快就能过去了，相信我，欧洲死区不总是这么糟糕的。”

Bilal给了他一个怀疑的眼神，但仍旧从Devrim的盘子里捞了一块黄油姜饼，大家都说欧洲死区物资短缺，但饼干的味道和基地食堂里准备的几乎相差无几。

“嘿听着，Bill，对吗？”Devrim用肩膀撞了撞Bilal的，嘴角带着他标志性的，配上那半真半假的强调，Bilal一时半会儿说不上他是不是在嘲笑自己。

“Bilal，”他第三次重复自己的名字，如果他的口气有那么点不耐烦，这都要怪这该死的阴雨天气。这让他无端想念从回到地球基地之前那段空间飞行，漆黑一片的无限空旷，蕴藏着一切可能性，但其中不包括这让他浑身都湿冷的鬼天气。

“抱歉，你看，欧洲死区可是地球上高塔基地之外活动最为频繁的地方，每天来来往往这么多守护者，我这把年纪你就别再为难我啦，”Devrim一手揽住Bilal的肩膀，周围满是此起彼伏的枪声和人声，还有引擎的轰鸣和猩红军团残党的传送器砸向地面的声音，然而在这些声响的包围中Kay依旧悠然地像是在后院享受下午茶。“不过又说回来，来欧洲死区冒险，寻宝或者是响应Zavala指挥官号召的守护者这么多，来找人的可不多见。”

“我明白，我明白，”Bilal挥了挥手，试图挪向远离Devrim那一边，如果可以的话他更享受自己的私人空间，而自从他到欧洲死区之后见到的所有人都过于喜欢肢体接触了，“我得感谢你给我热茶和食物，很显然我不太适应这湿乎乎的天气，但是关于我刚问你的……”

“哦，当然，我怎么会忘呢，猎人通常都是欧洲死区的常客，但你要找的那个？他呆在这里的时间比谁都多，就算你去找Cayde，他也会告诉你，关于欧洲死区的战况，找Devrim Kay，但关于欧洲死区的秘密，就要找那只野兔。”

“小兔子？”Bilal记得那个猎人的声音，但单薄矮小的身材和被头盔处理过的声音让他一时半会儿说不上自己的救命恩人究竟是男是女。他只能从当时对方拉住自己手臂时，透过那人的皮质手套和自己身上当时穿着的工作服传来的热度，确信对方不会是个EXO。

“哈，要是被听见有人叫他小兔子，他准会打断你的鼻子。”Devrim耸耸肩膀，挤眉弄眼之间的神情让Bilal确信这事儿绝对真真切切地发生过，这让他对自己救命恩人的好奇更深了几分。英国人匆匆扫了眼窗外，才转过头继续说下去，“我们的GG可不是个好脾气的小东西，”

“GG？”Bilal扬起一边的眉毛，小口嚼着姜饼，试图从Devrim的表情里看出点端倪。

“你要找的那个猎人叫George，但我们都叫他GG，算是个好兆头吧，不是吗？”Devrim将饼干连着盘子一起放在Bilal腿上，深吸口气才站起身来，装模作样地按揉着他的膝盖和后腰，重新回到窗边，“别让我这个老头用无聊的故事缠着你了，但你要想知道的话，早上回来的小鸟告诉我他们在猩红军团旧基地附近见到了我们亲爱的小野兔，只有旅行者知道他在那个鬼地方干什么。”

“我以为猩红军团的战争已经结束了。”Bilal现在只想回基地洗个热水澡，换身干燥的衣服，然后在被窝里睡整整一个礼拜。但他还是逼迫自己站起来，试图越过Devrim的肩膀打探外边的天气。

“是的，但这也不能阻止他们的残党试图在地球挽回颜面，更重要的是，你知道猩红军团行动的时候总是带着最好的物资。”Devrim微微侧过头，冲他眨了眨眼，“但现在那里除了堕落者之外什么都没有，当然如果你和那些泰坦一样对猩红军团钻井有兴趣的话。”

Bilal顺着Devrim指示向下看去，一个身着深红色盔甲的泰坦狠狠撞向全副武装的猩红军团，并且发出一声响亮的欢呼。亲眼目睹闪电缠绕着他的手臂击中卡巴尔脑袋的样子，让Bilal一下子说不上来到底谁更像是猩红军团。

“如果可以的话，我情愿不在这种天气往外跑。”Bilal皱起鼻子退后两步，他相信自己不是个崇尚暴力的人，但世界还在战争的余韵里，他又能有什么办法呢。

“这样的话，你可以，怎么说来着？哦，守株待兔，我们刚刚收到一批高塔基地来的物资，包括你刚刚吃的饼干在内，我们的GG或许不怎么喜欢高塔，但他可经受不了小甜饼的诱惑，等他在废弃基地的活儿干完，不管他到底在干什么吧，我用一个礼拜的红茶打赌，他一定会回我这里来的。”

“那我大概需要等多久？”Bilal咽下最后一口姜饼，一边小心抖掉黑色术士袍子上的残渣，一边随口问道。

“不会太久，”Devrim重新拿起他靠在墙边的狙击枪，转过头答道，“再说了，你看着也不像有什么别的重要事情要做，不是吗？”

谢谢你戳我的痛处，Bilal皱皱鼻子没有说话。没有生前，或者说被旅行者祝福前的任何记忆，即使他的Ghost尽职尽责地给他补了高塔基地和守护者相关的课，Bilal还是对自己接下来要干什么一无所知。

“探索未知和宇宙，吸收旅行者授予的知识和力量，守护地球和光能最后的防线。”刚刚到达高塔基地的时候，对Bilal关于未来的困惑，Ikora是这样回答的。

当然了，全知全能的Ikora Ray选择在这种时候跟他打谜语。

“等我做啥？”约好了似的，那个腔调熟悉的声音打断了他的无聊想法，Bilal猛地转过头，用力过头让他几乎听到脖子咔哒作响。一身迷彩喷涂轻甲的矮个子猎人单手叉着腰站在几步之外，防毒面具似的面具夹在另一边的手臂下，就这么歪着脑袋看着他。

他看起来比Bilal想象中要更为年轻，这是蹦进他脑袋里的第一个想法，帮他逃离空间站的神秘守护者长着一张几乎可以称为少年的稚气面孔，半长的黑色卷发汗津津地黏在脸颊上，黑色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他瞧。

“呃——”他张着嘴却只能发出长长的单字，先前在脑子里排练好的说辞突然间消失不见。

别在这种时候丢人现眼，Bilal。他听见自己Ghost略带苛责的调笑，感谢她从离开高塔基地之后就在他耳机里一刻不停地呱唧呱唧，Bilal一瞬间分不住究竟是自己的想象还是他的Ghost真的在嘲笑他。

“就知道你经受不住黄油饼干的诱惑，我亲爱的小野兔！”Devrim一把搂过兔猎人的肩膀，将他领到Bilal跟前，半是拖拽地让他老实坐下，才转身在墙边的物资箱里翻找起来。

“没有人不喜欢饼干，是不是？”Bilal赶在兔猎人开口前抢先一步答道，并且冲后者僵硬地挑了挑嘴角。可惜回应他的不是一个感激甚至赞同的微笑，兔猎人仍旧这么瞪着眼睛看着他，脸上一点表情都没有。

“这话说的没错，而且这也不能怪我们可爱的GG，要知道整个地球，不，整个太阳系也找不到可以和高塔基地相媲美的黄油点心，相信我。啊哈！”Devrim愉快地欢呼终于将兔猎人——George，或者GG，不管他究竟叫什么吧——的注意力从Bilal脸上吸引走，被从尴尬对视中解救出来的年轻术士悄悄松了口气，冲Devrim投去感激的视线。

当然了，因为全世界，从旅行者到扫地机器人都讨厌Bilal，Devrim根本没有一点回应他的意思。

Devrim手里摇晃着一个粉红色的布袋，上面还画着一只瞪着豆豆眼的兔子，Bilal突然有点理解为什么Devrim会一直管GG叫小野兔。

“饼干！”兔猎人，好吧，GG，在看到袋子的一瞬间从箱子上跳起来，几秒前还面无表情的脸上绽放出——老实说，有点过头——的笑容，Bilal就这么看着他咧着嘴在Devrim胡子拉碴的脸颊上吧唧亲了一口。

“谁说守护者都是充满智慧的优雅生物来着？”Devrim揉了一把GG的脑袋，看着他三两步跳回箱子上扒拉起饼干袋的样子，无奈笑着摇了摇头。

GG嘴里塞着起码三片饼干，是的，Bilal数了，发出模糊不清的回应。Devrim甩甩手，抱着他的狙击枪靠回墙壁上，打量窗外情况的同时漫不经心地问道：“你跑到猩红军团的旧基地去干嘛？”

“帮人带点东西，”GG耸耸肩，嘴边还带饼干渣地回答道。

“我猜你不会愿意告诉给谁带什么东西的，是吧？又是什么守护者的机密任务？Cayde好久都不跟我这个老骨头联系了，我可真难过，”Devrim装模作样地垂下嘴角，露出一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“Shaxx让Cayde找人给他带一批Cabal的头盔回去，鬼知道干什么用，”在箱子上摇晃着腿，GG将饼干小心翼翼地塞进胸甲的储藏袋里，生怕被击碎成渣，才跳下箱子和Devrim碰了碰拳头，“我等会儿就回Farm了，要帮你带点什么东西吗？”

“你知道就算你不还人情，我也还是会给你留着饼干和茶的，对吗？况且这饼干是有人专门从高塔基地带给你的，我可能不能领功。”

“你的茶太苦了，下次有方糖了再叫我。”GG冲他吐了吐舌头，戴上头盔，扔下一句，“我会带你跟你丈夫问好的，别唠叨了，回头见。”

Bilal这才突然回过头来，刷着站起身，似乎重新吸引了兔猎人的注意力，就连Devrim都挑起眉毛看着他。

“呃，我……”他结结巴巴地开口，想要告诉眼前的矮个子猎人自己有多么感谢他的救命之恩，告诉他如果没有他的话，他根本无法离开那个被Taken占领的空间站，告诉他从死亡中醒来并且没有任何记忆是多么令人恐惧。

他想告诉他自己有多么害怕，被陌生的人和环境包围又是有多么孤单。

但他最后咬了咬嘴唇，低头看着手里的茶碟，才终于开口问道：“你想要我的姜饼吗？”


End file.
